


Despertar

by Dxty



Series: Mi niño [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean tiene 16 años, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Married castiel/john Winchester, Omega Castiel, Parent/Child Incest, mención infidelidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:57:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxty/pseuds/Dxty
Summary: "Mmm" Castiel abrió los ojos lentamente, su lengua se asomó y lamió su labio "John" Gimió, alargando su mano para acariciar el cabello de su esposo entre sus piernas. Un leve mordisco lo hizo sacudir su cadera."Nombre equivocado, mamá" Dijo una voz menos grave.





	Despertar

**Author's Note:**

> Este capítulo sucede antes de "Confesión"

"Mmm" Castiel abrió los ojos lentamente, su lengua se asomó y lamió su labio "John" Gimió, alargando su mano para acariciar el cabello de su esposo entre sus piernas. Un leve mordisco lo hizo sacudir su cadera.

"Nombre equivocado, mamá" Dijo una voz menos grave. Castiel reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar. Era la misma voz que se había quejado esta mañana cuando John se despidió dándole un beso en la frente 'No soy más un niño papá'  
Su mirada aterrada se levantó y encontró el cabello rubio cenizo de su hijo hundido entre sus piernas.

"¡Dean!" Grito, para después cubrirse la boca, incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando, intentó apartarse pero no obtuvo una buena respuesta por parte del alfa. Dean lo apretó de la cadera y sus dientes mordieron la parte sensible de su coño, una vez más, su hijo estaba lamiendo habilidosamente el lugar de donde había venido. Se arqueo contra la boca de su hijo sin quererlo ante el pensamiento. "¿Qué estás haciendo? Dean detente" Su voz no sonó como deseaba, y un gemido salió de sus labios.

Este era su bebé, lo había dado a luz hace 16 años, había pesado 2 y medio kilos, algo muy curioso para un bebé alfa, pero normal para la edad del omega que lo dio a luz. 'Mamá' fue la primera palabra que salió de los labios que ahora le daban placer. 

Volteo a su derecha buscando a John, no estaba, se había ido por la mañana.

"¿De verdad quieres que me detenga, mamá? Dices eso, pero tus caderas empujan hacia mi y tu delicioso coño no deja de suplicarme que lo folle" Dean dio una larga lamida a su coño para enfatizar su punto. "Tú sabor me está volviendo loco"

Castiel tembló ante la sensación "Dean apártate o gritaré"

"Entonces Sammy vendrá y verá como su hermano mayor hace disfrutar a mamá " Dean se aparto, su cuerpo inclinado como el de una gacela trepó sobre su pecho. Castiel debió aprovechar el momento y huir o intentar golpearlo, pero su piel se estremeció y se quedó quieto incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los verdes de su hijo, era tan parecido a John. El orgullo de John. Los ojos verdes se ensombrecieron al mismo tiempo que la cabeza se inclinaba, un rasgo que heredó suyo "Quizás se quedara a ver como tomas mi nudo, solo verá porque no voy a dejar que nadie más toque tu dulce sabor. Eres mio"

Castiel cerró los ojos y tembló cuando Dean mordisqueo su barbilla con cariño y sus dedos se apretaron contra sus pezones ya duros. 

"Hijo… " Se quedó sin aliento. Su hijo se había aferrado a su pecho al igual que lo había hecho cuando era un bebé, no lo hacía de una manera sucia parecía un bebé intentando conseguir comida "oh, te mime demasiado" Dijo para sí mismo, recordaba las palabras de John sonando en su cabeza 'es un alfa Castiel, tienes que endurecerlo no protegerlo contra todo dejalo que ande solo, dejalo que beba de una mamila y dale su espacio sino crecerá para ser un alfa llorón que desea estar pegado a las tetas de su madre'.  
Pudo sentir más humedad saliendo de su coño, al notar lo ciertas que eran las palabras de su alfa, pero Dean no era un bebé llorón. John se encargó de endurecerlo y moldearlo de buena manera para que fuera el alfa que cualquier omega querría.

Incluso él, quien gimoteaba sediento de placer por su propio hijo. Desvió la mirada avergonzado.

Dean se apartó y atrajo su rostro "¿Soy bueno para ti mami? ¿Te gusta? Sé que a las omegas les gusta cuando hago esto, es su instinto maternal saliendo a flote " Dean le sonrió, recordando cuando era un niño pequeño y volvió feliz de la escuela por haber recibido una estrella de l maestra " También les gusta que las haga terminar en mi boca como lo hice contigo, he tenido tantas chicas" Castiel gruño sin querer y una amplia sonrisa se formó en los labios de su bebé ", pero ninguna con un sabor tan dulce como el de tu coño mamá"

Castiel se sonrojo con la noticia de que su bebé amaba el sabor de su coño, su lado omega estaba feliz de complacer a su alfa. Pero Dean no era su alfa… John sí.

"John va volver, no puedo hacerle esto a tu padre. No podemos, Dean apártate. Perdoname hijo"

Era su bebé siendo guiado por el mal camino, debían ir con el Pastor Jim y pedir perdón por sus pecados. Castiel se disculpará por su papel de una omega puta y clamaba por el perdón de su hijo. Su pobre bebé que se desvió del camino por el creciente calor de su madre omega.

" No, yo voy a cuidarte. John no está aquí para ti, nunca lo está yo voy a servir de ayuda para que tu calor se desvanezca. Papá siempre nos dice a Sam y a mi que te cuidemos"

Castiel estaba seguro que John no se refería a que lo follaran, se burló internamente porque John arrancaría su piel en tiras por seducir a cualquiera de sus cachorros.

Dean arrastró sus manos a través de su torso, pasando por los picos en los que se habían convertido sus pezones y llegando por su abdomen flácido después de dos hijos, los habilidosos dedos se detuvieron en su clítoris. Los ojos verdes la miraron esperando su reacción.

Castiel tomó aire, incapaz de despegar su mirada de su bebé. Los labios gruesos de Dean se humedecieron con su lengua, y un puchero lo hizo lucir una cara de perro triste.

"¿No soy bueno para ti mami? Decías que era tu cachorro perfecto, deja que tu cachorro cuide de ti. Deja que tu bebé haga que te corras de una manera deliciosa"

LoS dedos se curvaron aventurandose a enterrar 2 en él y más mancha salió de su coño.

Ante esto Dean inhalo profundamente.

Castiel observó una vez más a su bebé, creció mucho desde que se presentó como alfa, sus suaves ojos seguían teniendo ese brillo de inocencia, pero era lo único que conservaba de su bebé. Ya era más grande que él y estaba a centímetros de superar a John, su cuerpo se acopló como el de todo alfa y se estaba volviendo fuerte. Esos brazos fuertes lo levantarian contra la pared y lo follarian sin siquiera inmunitarse 

Suspiro alejándose los buenos, no, malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Trago en seco e intento no ver a su hijo con el deseo que lo estaba consumiendo.

" Dean si eres mi bebé perfecto, pero es incorrecto. Mi alfa es tu padre, John, piensa en él y no en mi" Su omega se contrajo en su interior ante el rechazo.

Dean negó y para su pesar alejó las manos de su coño, se sentó en la cama atrayendo sus piernas.

'Castiel estas siendo una puta barata de nuevo, primero engañandome con mi hermano y después me traicionas con mi propio hijo. Ojala lo hubiera sabido antes de perder todo por ti'.

La sensación era abrumadora y se encontró haciendo cualquier pensamiento a un lado. Podía sentir el miembro del alfa rozando contra sus muslos expuestos, fue hasta ahora que se dio cuenta que Dean estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, lo único que llevaba puesto era esa vieja camisa de AC/DC Aquella que Castiel le compro hace 2 semanas, la misma que tuvo que lavar con fuerza para quitar el semen de su hijo de encima, la misma que olfateo sin querer, ¿o quería?

"¿Te gusta? Te vi olfatear mi camisa cuando la recogiste del suelo de mi habitación, te vi inhalar y cerrar los ojos. Ni siquiera imaginaste que te veía desde el pasillo" Dean beso y mordisqueo una de sus piernas.

No podía negar tal afirmación. Y se sonrojo avergonzado de la acción, era su culpa. Una vez más era su culpa que un alfa cayera ante sus instintos.

"Perdóname, bebé" La cadera de Dean se movió hacia adelante empujando su cuerpo suavemente "no quise hacerlo, fue por instinto. Si te detienes acudiremos al padre Jim y él nos ayudará a resolverlo".

Dean gruño, su alfa enojado por las palabras.

"También tengo instinto mamá, mi instinto quiere tomarte ahora mami. Di que si por favor. Tú lo hiciste, tú omega lo hizo. Ayúdame a lidiar con mi calor ahora". Castiel negó para sí mismo una vez más. Dean atrapo sus caderas y las acarició con los pulgares suavemente "Será como cuando era una cachorro y me cuidabas cuando enfermaba. Estoy enfermo, mami, ayúdame" 

"También lo estoy bebé" respondió.

Asintió sin decir más, sin quejarse cuando su hijo prácticamente arrancó su camisón delgado de su cuerpo. Estaba expuesto y su cara ardió con la vergüenza, como si volviera a ser el chico de 14 años que se apareo con un John Winchester de 16.

Gimió al ver a su bebé deleitarse con su cuerpo desnudo, tener la atención del alfa lo hizo regocijarse. Dean lo noto, si que lo hizo, una sonrisa maliciosa brillo en sus labios.

"No sabes cuanto había esperado este momento, he querido tenerte así desde siempre, mamá, con las piernas tan abierta para mi, esperando que mi verga se hunda profundamente en ti" Castiel se mordió el labio y un tirón caló en su bajo vientre, más humedad se deslizó por su trasero, impulsado por las palabras, abrió más las piernas. "Así, tan perfecta para mi, mami"

'Eres una puta Castiel y estás arrastrando a tu hijo al fango de la perdición, al igual que lo hiciste con Azazel' una voz dijo en su cabeza, sonaba como su estricta madre Naomi.

Contuvo la respiración cuando sintió a Dean hundirse dentro de él, sin ceremonias. Castiel tampoco creía necesitarlas, había quedado suficientemente húmedo con las atenciones de la lengua de su hijo. Con este movimiento toda la lucidez que le quedaba desapareció, y fue reemplazado por el intenso placer de sentir que su agujero se llenaba.

Dean lo empujó bruscamente contra la cabecera de la cama, su cuerpo jadeo necesitado de obtener más de la fuerza del alfa, queriendo castigarse por su pecado, deseando que Dean termine dentro de él, que lo marque como lo haría cualquier otro alfa. Su penitencia se convirtió en placer mediante la noche transcurre fuera de su ventana.

"Eres mía, mami" Murmuró Dean luego de terminar por 4 vez dentro de él. Castiel estaba extasiado, sus ojos se cerraban por cuenta propia y lo último que sintió fue como su hijo se pegaba a su pecho al igual que lo hacía cuando era un bebé.

Podía escuchar a John mientras se hundía en la paz del sueño 'Te amo Castiel, amo a la familia que me diste'.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!!
> 
> Bueno como se había dejado entre ver en la primera parte, Castiel tiene problemas con ser un omega ya que considera que es su culpa, también se hace mención que hubo algo con Azazel. Eso ya tendrá explicación mas adelante.
> 
> No será una historia en sí, solo seran partes de una ya que por el momento no tengo tanto tiempo como para hacerlo una historia, quiza mas adelante.
> 
> Gracias también a @Cassiebabee


End file.
